The Projects
by Mari Maxwell
Summary: This fic is a humorus, kinda crazy, tale about when the Gundam Pilots and The Inner Sailor Scouts get paired up for a school project.


The projects   
By: Mari-Meia  
AN: Konnichi-wa! This is Mari-Meia, (duh!) Anyway, this is a kinda...well...different fic. Anyhow, I hope you laugh! (And...Ah, don't forget to review please.)^ ^  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing. If I did...then I would be rich, watching you grovel at my feet, trying to buy them from me! Then, I shall rule the world! (hee hee if you've ever seen endless waltz) um.....k, I'm done.  
  
-* The Projects *-  
  
  
A Small, old lady walked into a classroom full of talking and yelling kids. All the GW pilots followed the lady in.  
  
"Excuse me class, I'd like to intro-" the lady started to yell, but was cut off by all the yelling and talking kids.  
  
She cupped her mouth, sucked in a deep breath and screamed "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!"   
  
Immediately the kids were quiet. But Duo, overcome by hyperness, ran across the room and landed on the teacher's desk with a flying leap, and bellowed "Would the real slim shady, please stand up!" The class howled, but no one stood up. Duo continued, "I repeat, would the real slim shady please stand up!" A wave of snickers crossed the room, but again, no one stood up.  
Bewildered, Duo said, "We're gonna have a problem here." And continued to launch himself into the whole Real slim shady song.   
  
By the time he got to the chorus, he had gotten a hold of the P.A. system, and the school wholeheartedly rapped along. The teacher looked defeated as she screamed and hooted for Duo to stop, but he was way to enthralled to stop now, besides everyone looked like they were enjoying it.  
  
Heero slowly approached the teacher, looking totally and completely calm. Tapping her shoulder, he asked, "Need some help?" Before he got an answer, he approached Duo and waited until he could see him. Then he calmly brought his hand into his denim jacket, pulling out his trusty weapon. Calmly, he instructed Duo to stop singing.  
  
"Awww...man! Heero, you never let me have any fun." Duo groaned, jumping of the desk. The corner of Heero's mouth twinged. The whole class groaned along with Duo, not noticing what was in Heero's hand, but the teacher shook in the corner, praying.  
  
At that moment, Wufei stepped into the brawl. Looking down at the teacher he hissed, "Baka Uno."   
  
Then, Qautre stepped in, "Wufei, give her a break, she doesn't know us." Wufei reluctantly backed away, while Trowa looked across the room.  
...30 minutes later.  
  
The teacher merely shook in the corner, while Duo entertained everyone, boys admired Heero's gun, Trowa let the girls in on his hair secrets, Wufei shook his head in the other corner, and Qautre discussed fashion. A free day for everyone.  
  
Finally, the teacher managed to stand up and say, "Get out of here, lunatics... you-" then her knees gave away.   
Heero shrugged and headed out of the room, the others followed, expect Duo. He Turned on the P.A. again, saying farewell before running after the others.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
5 schools later...  
  
"Class meet, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Qautre Winner, and Duo Maxwell." A tall aging man said. The class obediently said hello back. The teacher turned to the pilots, saying, "Welcome to our school, now my name is Mr. Fatford, in this class no one talks out of turn, you are to always have your homework, always raise your hand, you take your assigned seat gladly, no insults or stupid comments, you are to always have paper and pencils, and most importantly no flirting." Mr. Fatford glared at Duo. "If you don't follow these rules it will lead to an immediate detention. Other that that, I hope you have a good first day at our school." Mr. Fatford smiled.   
  
"Let me show you your seats." Mr. Fatford led the GW boys to their desks. One teenage girl with very long, blond pigtails snickered at their bewildered faces.   
  
Mr. Fatford, turned, glaring at the girl. "What do you find funny, Mizzz Usagi?" He said, voice filled with intolerance.   
  
"Nothing Mr. Fatford, I sneezed." She said innocently. He glared then continued with his job. After everyone was in his or her seats, Mr. Fatford continued the lesson.   
  
"...Brrrrrrr!!" the bell rung, and all the students struggled to get out of the classroom first, but Mr. Fatford stopped them.  
  
"Class, sit down, I'm not done yet!" He yelled quite loudly. He continued, "Since we have 5 new students in this classroom, I thought it best that they complete a science project together with another person in this classroom so they can get to know each other." The class groaned, Mr. Fatford simply continued talking, "the pairs are as follows: Wufei & Rei, Trowa & Minako, Qautre & Lita, Duo & Ami, and Heero & Usagi." All of the GW guys and scouts groaned loudly. Mr. Fatford smiled. "Everyone else pair up boy, girl, and then you may leave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
That night...  
  
Usagi stood in the kitchen, twirling the cord around her finger, talking her head off. Heero sat in the den, waiting to get started on the project. To much of his despair, Chibi-usa came to meet him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Chibi-usa!" She said, almost yelling. She waited, Heero said nothing. "Hello?" She taunted. When no answer came, she frowned. "Hello?! Aren't going to introduce yourself?!" Heero, in a flash, pulled out his gun.  
  
"Uh, that's not... what I had in mind...gulp." Chibi-usa said, shivering.  
  
Twisting his head slightly sideways, Heero blandly answered, "I usually meet people this way, I introduced myself...Chibi-usa"   
  
"Yea, well I bet you can't hit the broad side of a barn!" Chibi-usa said as she got her strength back, she even stuck out her little pink tongue.   
  
Heero just chuckled the slightest bit, and then... blew Chibi-usa's cone-shaped hair thing clear off. In couple seconds, half of her hair fell to the floor.  
  
After Chibi-usa was done mourning over her hair, she turned on Heero, with anger, "You just got lucky!" she screamed, and ran away. Heero just sat there.  
  
Chibi-usa sneaked up behind Heero, with a steel-tipped rose clutched in her tiny fist. The whole left side of her hair looked like a long, messy bowl cut. She suddenly jumped up, yelling at the top of her lungs, and then shoved the rose at Heero. Heero's arm flew from his side, seizing Chibi-usa's arm, and brutally twisting it before the rose could touch him. Chibi-usa screamed in pain, when Heero let go and glared at her.  
  
Suddenly another rose sliced the air, and Mamoru sat on a lamp in the den.  
  
"Evil one, you must leave the house of the good, for- AHHHHHH!" Mamoru screamed as he fell backwards off the lamp. He slowly stood up, rubbing his butt; he landed on one of his roses. Heero faced him, totally calm and with no weapon, at the moment, in his hand.   
  
Mamoru glared at him, he yelled a war-like cry and flung 5 roses at Heero. Heero's hand suddenly held a silver, chrome handgun that rapidly fired, mauling all 5 roses in less then 3 seconds. Mamoru blinked. Momentary paralyzed by shock, Mamoru let Heero land 5 punches in his chest.   
  
"OOWWIIEE!" Mamoru screamed and proceeded to slap Heero, or tried to. Heero stood there, looking at Mamoru as if he was crazy (which is most likely true). Heero began to walk away.  
  
"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Mamoru yelled after him, and then flung 1 more rose at him. Heero's hand flew out, catching the rose. He then reversed its course, back at Mamoru.  
  
"NNNNOOOOO!" Chibi-usa screamed, and in slow motion, ran across the room, and launched herself in front of Mamoru, the rose precisely hit her in her other cone-shaped hair thing. Heero calmly sat back in the chair, flipping a bullet up and down, as if it were a quarter.  
  
  
That night...at Minako's house...  
  
Minako sat behind her computer, typing. Her pointer finger stood erect as she sat and looked for each letter before she typed it. She had been typing for 2 hours, and only completed 2 paragraphs, she waited for her partner to arrive.  
  
"Ding...Dong." the doorbell sang. Minako looked at her watch, 6'o'clock, exactly. She ran to the door.  
  
Trowa Baron stood on the doormat, hands jammed into his pilot jacket, head down. "Hi!" Minako shrieked, "come on in." She said, trying to be causal.   
  
As Trowa stepped into the room, Minako ran over to the computer, and immediately explained what she had written. Then she proceeded to sit in the chair.   
  
Trowa looked in pain at the way she typed. After a couple of minutes, Trowa picked up the chair with Minako still in it and began to type. Minako started to yell and slap Trowa, but his hands still flew over the keyboard.  
  
Then Minako tried to kick him in the butt, but missed. She looked down, and immediately started to laugh at Trowa's very, very small butt. As she backed away, still laughing, then she stopped as she flew over backwards. She had tripped over a chair. Still upside-down, she looked out of the hall window. Over at Rei's house, a teenage boy with black hair, and Rei were dukeing it out. Not suprised, Minako slowly rose to her feet.   
The rest of the night, she talked to Usagi, because Trowa wouldn't talk to her. When she finally got off the phone, she sat and watched TV. Finally bored, she asked Trowa, "Why don't you never talk?"  
  
Trowa: "..."  
  
"Hello? -" Minako asked the same question several times, then Trowa finally answered- "If you don't like it...run for your gundam lives." Then proceeded to take out a model heavy arms, and laughed viciously.   
  
  
That night...at Ami's house  
  
Duo sat on a chair, or rather straddled it. He tried over and over to flirt with Ami. But she sat there typing...and typing...and typing. She had no interest in any thing but the project, and she seemed to talk in a different language of really big words. And he thought it would be cool to do a project with a girl. Soon he began to...fall...asleep...  
  
AN: I don't think I need to tell you that none of the groups that Mr. Fatford picked ever worked out. I'm just leaving you with the senshi's and G-pilots grades:  
  
Quatre & Lita- C+  
Ami & Duo- A- (Much to Ami's dismay)  
Trowa & Minako-B+  
Wufei and Rei- D- (the project was just a jumble of papers on how the male and female gender are inferior to each other)  
Heero & Usagi- F (Heero kinda...exploded the project...boom)  
  
  
AN: Hope ya liked, please review!!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
